Ghost of You
by GoGothGirl
Summary: the day will come for you to make a choice,Yzak..He never really understood what she meant by that.But today,its his turn to choose between war & responsibility. YxS slight YxF.


Title : Ghost of You

Disclaimer : I don't own GS or GSD or the song. I just own the story.

IMPORTANT NOTES : If you guys notice that the battle scene is all wrong or slightly out of the original story line, that's because this fic isn't based on the original GSD battle at all. It's just a matter of me dissecting the story and put it back together with my ideas here and there. So don't flame on the battle scene, ok? Oh yeah, and this fic is dedicated to **Whitelilies** and **Pinksisa**. I think its better if you guys try reading my She Will Be Loved songfic first tho. But hey ho! That's just an opinion.

* * *

Ghost of You

The battle was getting out of hand as Yzak avoided yet another beam from a fellow ZAFT comrade. Why he even bother on covering the Eternal, he had no idea whatsoever. Yzak frowned as half a dozen missile came rushing through space towards Eternal. "Damn!"

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever,_

_If I died we'd be together,_

_I cant always just forget her, but she could try.._

Yzak was getting more and more frustrated. He knew this was the right thing to do and frankly, he was tired of being a dog of the military. Killing because they told you to. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew that there's another reason why he's doing all this.

_At the end of the world,_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home never coming home,_

Not too long ago he had been visited by her presence. Not too long ago he had stood at the park, thinking of her and only her. Not too long ago he had promised herone thing, andthat one thing has yet to befulfilled.

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things you never ever told me,_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever.._

_

* * *

Flashback_

"You know, all this time I've been staying here, not once have I seen you smile." Yzak looked up from his laptop and stared right into a pair of sea blue eyes. He lowered his gaze back to his laptop, typing away furiously. "What do you want, natural? I'm busy."

"The captain wants to see you. Better get you butt off that chair or he'll slaughter you."

Yzak raised his eyebrows at that statement. "Oh really? I don't think so." He snapped his laptop shut and smirked at the red head in front of him.

"You know what? You're right."

"I am?"

"Yup. _I'll_ slaughter you instead." Then she gave him a cynical smile and left his quarters. Just like that.

_End flashback_

_

* * *

Ever, get the feeling that you're never all alone,_

_And I remember now,_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies, she dies…_

Yzak shake his head furiously. He can't afford to have a nostalgic moment in a time like this.

"Yzak!" Dearka's voice came booming out of the communicator and he sounded alarmed. Really alarmed. "Yzak! They're gonna fire Genesis again!"

Yzak cursed fluently under his breath and open a private line for the Eternal.

"Eternal! Get out of the way! Those bastards are going to fire Genesis again!"Lacus and the rest of the Eternal crew was taken aback by his sudden warning, but they avoided the ray anyway.

_At the end of the world,_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home never coming home,_

* * *

"Commander! The Voltaire is badly damaged!"

"WHAT! What do you mean by that Shiho!"

"The Voltaire tried to assist the Archangel and was damaged in the process. I'm currently heading for the Voltaire sir!"

"NO! You are in no condition to do so! Stay behind Dearka, you hear!"

"I'm afraid I can't, commander. Gomen, Yzak."

"Shiho wait!" Yzak slammed his fist when the line was cut off. Now he had to choose. To protect Eternal or his own crew. _His Shiho_. "Is this what you were talking about.. Flay?"

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things you never ever told me,_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever.._

_

* * *

Flashback_

"I don't get it. What the hell are you doing this for!" Yzak was angry. Very angry. "Why did you agree to deliver that stupid disc anyway?" Flay stood cowering between Yzak and the wall. "ANSWER ME!" Yzak slammed his fist onto the wall with rage. Never in his life has he felt this angry before.

"Because I had to make a choice." she stuttered.

"WELL HOW HARD COULD IT BE!"

"You won't understand even if I told you." Tears start to gather in the corner of her eyes. "You won't understand how I feel unless you've been through it yourself."

"I would if you just TELL ME!"

"One day, Yzak.." she looked him, tears flowing freely with all the sorrow in the world. "One day you'll know what its like to make a choice between love and responsibility."

Yzak looked away from her but she cupped the side of his face and force him to face her once more. "Look at me, Yzak. When the time comes for you to make that choice, I want you to promise me that you'll follow your heart."

"I.. well I.."

"Please. Promise me."

"Fine. But one day I'll come back for you, Flay. Never forget that."

"I won't"

_End flashback_

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yzak was snapped back to reality. That scream.. it sounded like.. "Shiho.." Yzak's blood went cold and sweat start to moisten his palm. She was being attacked by enemy's MS but she managed to beat the crap out of em'. What worries Yzak right now is that someone fired a 220mm beam cannon and the target was Shiho. It was as though time stopped right there and then. Everything that Flay had said suddenly made all the sense in the world.

"Its now or never.."

_..and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,_

_And all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me,_

Yzak pushed his ZAKU's speed to the limit as he desperately tried to reach Shiho in time. He did. And he took the impact of the beam.

_If I fall,_

_If I fall,_

_down…_

He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. The warning signal had been beeping like crazy. They say that when your life comes to an end every memory you have will flash before you eyes. He suppose that they were right after all.

_At the end of the world,_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home never coming home,_

Images of everything and everyone he ever loved came flooding into his brain. His mother, his father, his friends. Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Rusty, Miguel, Shiho, and..

"Flay…"

_Never coming home, never coming home.._

He can distinctly hear Shiho's voice over the communicator. She sounded like she was.. crying. Her voice was all jumbled up by Dearka's and Lacus's screams of shocked.

"Yzak!"

_..and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,_

_And all the ghosts that are ever…._

Everything turned brighter and brighter and he can see the out line of a red headed maiden floating in front of him, her hands extended as if welcoming him. He reached out grabbed her hand, knowing who she is. And the last thing he ever heard was Shiho calling his name.

'_You kept your promise, Yzak.. welcome home..' _

* * *

GoGothGirl : No tacky remark from me this time. I still can't believe I had the guts to write this fic. sigh R&R, ok? 


End file.
